The disclosure relates to fire starters, and in particular, to fire starters including rotating pyrophoric rods.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Various fire starters are used in various environments. One such fire starter is a match that includes combustible material in a match head that ignites after striking the match head on a rough surface, such as a striker surface. However, a match that is wet may be difficult or impossible to ignite. Further, the wind may blow out a flame of the match thereby rendering the match no longer useful. A user's ability to start a fire using matches is limited by the number of matches that the user possesses. In outdoor or survival environments, carrying a large number of matches may be impractical.
Another fire starter is a lighter that includes a chamber for storing liquid fuel. A narrow channel directs vapor out of the chamber for ignition. The vapor is ignited by a spark generated by a flint member that engages a rotating metal wheel. The lighter typically generates a flame that lasts longer and is more wind resistant than a match flame, but the usefulness of the light is limited by the quantity of fuel.
Yet another fire starter is a pyrophoric device and a steel tool, such as a knife, that is moved back and forth along the length of, or struck against, the pyrophoric device to generate sparks. Such a pyrophoric device is labor intensive for generating sparks.